Face to Face With A Mirror
by Siri916
Summary: Set in the second season, the Magic Knights are nearly at the climactic end of their battle for Cephiro. But something goes horribly wrong...and some people are forced to come face to face with what's truly in their hearts...
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_

If I owned CLAMP, I would have no reason to be dissatisfied with their endings.

_**Foreword:**_

Okay, people! Let's do this right the first time!

I have here for you an entirely new, completely original, utterly amazing, _already complete_ Magic Knights Rayearth fanfic! Yep, you heard me. _Already complete_. I finished writing this about a year ago, but I've never posted for personal reasons. waggles eyebrows mysteriously. Anyway…

The adventure picks up somewhere in the middle of the second season. For those of you who never _saw_ the second season or really, really like the way things turned out, _do not read._ For everyone else, enjoy!

_**Prologue:**_

She looked up, her red hair flying in front of her face, obscuring her vision. All around her, black.

_Teeheehee!_

She stood quickly then, staring around herself wildly, searching out the source of the voice in the darkness surrounding her.

_I see you, Hikaru!_

Hikaru stopped her frantic movements.

"Nova!" she shouted, "Come out! Let me talk to you!"

_Uh-uh-uh!_ the voice admonished, _not yet! Debonair Mama says not yet!_

Hikaru whipped around to where she heard the sound coming from.

"Nova, listen! You have to stop! Stop killing my most important friends!"

The voice laughed.

_Hikaru! You're so cute! Nova will kill all your friends so Hikaru will only play with me. I'll kill them all for you, cute Hikaru!_

"Nova! No! That's not what I want! Please!"

Still she did not appear. Hikaru waited, pleading, her voice on the edge of tears.

"Nova, I love my friends. I don't want them to die!"

But only girlish laughter answered her. Hikaru's hands clenched, her heart beating to fast in anger and fear, somehow knowing that though she dreamed, it was real. She knew if she could just get through, she would make Nova understand, and stop fighting. She knew she could. She _had_ too. She lowered her tone to something resembling calm.

"Listen, Nova. I need you to talk to me. I need you to let my friends go!"

The voice giggled again.

_Okay. Debonair Mama says we can talk now. Let's play, Hikaru!_

And then a flash of light overwhelmed the red-haired girl, and she blinked back against it, and then she awoke, gasping, in her own bed.

For a moment, she sat there, panting, pulling herself together. Then she leaned back against the headboard of the bed tiredly, sorting out the various images from her last dream. Why would Nova not understand?

Hikaru felt a breeze behind her. She turned. Pink hair, flowing to her feet, surrounded young black eyes, now narrowed in something like happiness.

"Let's play, Hikaru!"

Okay! That's all for now. I can give you one chappy every two days, or one a week, or one every _six months_. It's up to you. Respond, review, critique, and we'll see how often I post…raises one eyebrow threateningly.

By the way, has anyone ever noticed how CLAMP is, like, horrendously afraid of any physical contact whatsoever? Even in MKR, there's only one kiss, and that's not even between the main characters! And they cover the screen when it happens! It's like a phobia or something…eww….

Ja ne, minna-san!


	2. Chapter 1: A Surprising Interruption

**Disclaimer #2:**

CLAMP is out there doing it's thing. I just write the fanfiction.

**Introduction:**

Roight, then. On to the next chappy. Just for info, I can make the chapters longer or shorter depending on what my reviewers want. When I wrote this, I kinda wanted to end each chapter with a cliff-hanger, so some of them got to be _reall_ylong. But if no one cares, I'll just keep them in between five and ten pages. That way I won't have to edit so much at a time.

Oh, and one more thing. Don't freak at the weird jumps in this story. I'm not saying exactly when in the series this story takes place because some of the events wouldn't match up chronologically. Basically, it's somewhere before the time Hikaru breaks her sword, and after the time when Umi and Fuu have left on their respective errands to Chizeta and Fahren. If things don't seem to add up, just go with it. It'll make sense in the end, I promise.

Here we go, then! The next chapter awaits!

"We can't just let them go out like that!"

Presea's argument bounced off the walls of the large council chamber, echoing faintly in the slight silence following her words.

Master Mage Clef, all three-feet two-inches of him covered in ceremonial robes, dropped his head in his staff-free hand and sighed.

"What would you have us do, Presea? We can't just not let them fight!"

Presea shook her head angrily, much as she had for the last four hours.

"Maybe not, but we can't just send them out there by themselves. We have to protect them!"

Caldina, lightly dressed even in the cold chamber, chimed in.

"C'mon, Clef, Presea's gotta point. If we leave 'em out there by themselves, they'll get hurt, and I'm not gonna take the blame."

Clef rubbed his head, frustrated. Lafarga stepped forward to put a consoling hand on Caldina's shoulder. The pink-haired illusionist stepped back, deflating slightly. But Presea was still upset.

"Look at what just happened! Umi went out, unattended, to fight Chizeta. She was captured! She might have been killed! And what do we do? We send her back out to fight them again!" She slammed a fist down onto the table Clef had conjured earlier for their war council. It hadn't stayed a "war" council for more than half an hour, becoming instead an arguing ground for the beloved but useful Magic Knights, and what their role should be in this war. Ferio had stormed out earlier, saying he needed to think.

Clef laid his staff down on the table, reaching over to touch Presea's clenched fist.

"Sierra, I know this must be hard on you. Seeing the girls your sister gave her life for go out into danger. It is difficult for me, too."

Presea looked up at the mention of her true name. She had been playing Presea for so long she had nearly forgotten what her real identity was. Clef's gentle reminder did nothing to soothe her temper.

"It's not just Presea's sacrifice! It's my own, as well. I know now why she loved them as she did. They're wonderful, kind girls who care too much for this country and not enough about themselves. I love them just as much! It's terrible to watch them go out and get hurt! You can't let them, Clef, you can't!" Her voice raised as she spoke, ending in a half-shriek as she let go of her emotions. Clef had been trying to pacify them all until now, but this last was just too much.

"Curse you, Presea, do you think you're the only one who cares!?!?" Clef slammed a hand into the table, causing a faint dent to appear in it's surface. Swiftly, the magic swirled and moved to recreate the table, but Clef was not paying attention.

"I care for them too! Do you think you're the only one that is hurt every time they remember what happened to our last Pillar? It _kills_ me to watch as the tears form in her eyes from the very _memory_! Everytime she goes out, I have to stop myself from running forward and dragging her back, forcing her to stay here where she'll be safe! But I can't! I have to let he-…them go! Why? Because they are the ones that will save Cephiro! Without them, we cannot win! I _have_ to let them go!" He slammed a hand into the table again, breathing hard. He stared at the new dent, the anger slowly draining out of him.

Everyone stared at the Master Mage. Presea's face was pale, startled, almost fearful. Lafarga's eyes narrowed, as though something had bothered him very much. Caldina started, but then peered closely at the mage, her anger forgotten.

"Clef…" She started. Clef looked up with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, friends. I spoke in anger. However, I do not believe that-"

"Clef, are you-…" Caldina interrupted him, leaning forward intently. Clef stopped speaking, staring at Caldina with an expression of curiosity mixed with a touch of something else. Caldina stood, walked over to where Clef was sitting. She put a hand on either of his shoulders, and knelt, looking deeply into his eyes for something the others could not quite understand.

Suddenly she backed up, her hands jerking up to cover her mouth. A faint "oh" of surprise echoed slightly in the cavernous chamber.

"Clef…you are…"

"Caldina," he said, a note of warning in his voice. But Caldina didn't listen, too caught up in her discovery to pay attention.

"Clef," she crowed, "you're in love with-"

The door banged open harshly, a gust of wind sweeping through the chamber. They all looked towards it, waiting for whomever it was. Slowly, through the darkness of the outer chamber, a figure emerged. Tall, black-cloaked, and bulky enough for two people. It took a moment for the council to realize who it was.

"Lantis?" Caldina stopped her wild victory dance to look at the black haired warrior who had just entered. He looked very strange, with lumps poking out around his shadow-cloaked form. But something was different about him. His face was just a little to emotionless, a little too apathetic. And he was walking extremely fast. If it had been anyone less dignified than Lantis, one could have said he was running.

"Lantis! What is it?" Clef asked.

Then Lantis came fully into the light of the chamber, and the burden he held in his arms became clear.

"I'm sorry," he said, his words clipped and precise, "but it seems that every time I come in here I'm saving someone."

"Lantis! Who is it? Is she alright?" Presea questioned in a worried tone, but her face had cleared of its anger and fear, and she seemed much more relaxed.

"Where'd you find the little missy, Lantis-baby? Prob'ly not out in _that_ wind, huh?"

Lantis shook his head, the lines around his mouth tightening.

"No," he said, tightly. "Not out there."

Lafarga sensed the strangeness of his tones, and glanced sharply at him, calculating.

"Not out there? Then, someone was hurt inside the palace?" Clef asked, startled.

Lantis said nothing, his face paling a little more. He clutched harder at the figure in his arms, as if afraid to let her go.

"C'mon, Lantis, don't be a stump. Where'd you get the little missie?"

Lantis stared hard at the pink-haired lady, almost as if he was looking through her.

"I found her… in her room, near the rooms of the other Magic Knights." He seemed to spit the words out, but then he set down the girl in his arms, and he was forgotten.

Long, unbound red hair flowed down her shoulder, tangled and frayed from her hurts. Her face, usually pixie-like and happy, was covered in bruises, blood flecking her cheeks and seeping from a deep gash in her forehead. Her once white nightgown was now stained a rust color from the multiple slashes through it. Cuts ran along her arms and legs, blood only starting to halt it's too-swift flow. One of her arms hung limply, as if broken. Her eyes were shut, but tiny lacerations ran along her eyelids.

"Hikaru…" Clef whispered faintly, a broken sound in his voice.

"Oh!" Presea made a small sound in the back of her throat, dropping to her knees beside Hikaru's still body. Caldina gasped in shock, stepping back and running into Lafarga, who immediately put his arms around her, staring in disbelief at the still form of his favorite Magic Knight.

"What…what happened?" Clef forced the words past a suddenly closed throat.

Lantis shook his head, his movements still to precise.

"I don't know. I was going to her room to check on her, since we haven't gotten to find out what happened in the Crown room. I found her…like this." His words were strained, harsh.

"Oh, my Hikaru, my little girl…" Presea was holding Hikaru's still form in her arms, tears running down her cheeks. She looked up despairingly at Lantis, her eyes pleading.

"She's not…she's not…"

"She's alive." He said, for the first time showing a touch of relief on his otherwise implacable face. Clef sighed, relieved, and Presea collapsed on Hikaru's faintly moving chest, sobbing. Caldina burst into tears as well, burying her face in Lafarga's chest. But his face, though softening momentarily at this news, hardened again as he looked at Lantis. Lantis stared back, and something in his eyes caused Lafarga's accusing gaze to drop. Lantis looked at Clef.

"Master Clef. Can you heal her?"

Clef nodded tightly, looking far too pale. Lantis nodded.

"Good. I have to talk to someone. And if it's his fault…" This last was muttered softly, and Clef couldn't catch all the words. The Master Mage was sure that no one else had heard. Lantis turned, his long cape swirling around him, and strode quickly out of the room. For a moment, Clef felt the tight shield surrounding the only Magic Swordsman drop, slightly. And the waves of pain and anger emanating of off him made the Mage stumble as he dropped to his knees beside Hikaru. But then the unconscious Magic Knight diverted all his attention, and Clef forgot about everything else.

Hmm….who does Caldina think Clef is in love with? What happened to Hikaru? Why did Lantis find her? Who does Lantis think hurt Hikaru?

Questions, questions….all will be answered swiftly _if my story gets reviewed! _Say anything! Anything at all. Questions, comments, insults, flames, stabs with small pointy objects…whatever you want. Review!

Arigatou. And by the way, I'll try to keep the titles down…it's just so habitual to have people talking with the honoraries, I don't quite remember how to just _write_ someone's name without some kind of title….grar…

Okies! 'til next chappy!!!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2: A Shocking Interlude

**Disclaimer:**

To be disclaimed is a terrible state. On the other hand, to disclaim is a wondrous freedom. Queries on what precisely is being disclaimed should be directed elsewhere. My mind is on the existential.

**Prologue:**

Aha! The much afeared author's notes! But never fear, reader mine, I'll keep them short. Much Eagle fluff will soon follow!

Thanks for reviewing. I spare a line or two in question answering. Firstly, 'ja ne' is the equivalent of saying 'see you!'. It's like an informal way to say goodbye, so that you needn't type in 'sayonara' every time you write. Secondly, 'minna' or more correctly, 'minna-san', means 'everyone'. So now, beloved reviewer, you can say a full sentence in japanese without burning your tongue! Ja ne, minna-san!

But in this case, I do not mean to say goodbye! I mean to post! So enjoy, my reviewer, and all you others who are kind enough my little offering.

**Now for the actual story…**

Lantis strode down the hallway, fury burning through his mind. Someone had hurt Hikaru. _His _Hikaru. They would pay. And pay dearly.

Mentally, Lantis would have cringed had he ever thought of Hikaru as his. But this time, he forgot it. It was appropriate. His Hikaru. It sounded right. And Lantis had better things on his mind than what he called the Magic Knight of Fire.

Like who had hurt her.

He had a suspicion or three; namely, anyone who had been within three feet of Hikaru that day and several hundreds who hadn't. But his prime suspect was the person she had spent the most time around. The person who was right now confined within the depths of the castle, the person Lantis had thought he could trust.

Eagle.

Eagle of Autozam, his old friend and near-brother. Eagle, who was always ready with that faint smile, even when nothing was right in his world. Eagle, who was right now commanding a ship to take over Cephiro.

Thought of his best friend caused Lantis' rage to cool slightly. Eagle never could have done that. It wasn't in his nature. But then a picture flashed in his mind of Hikaru's battered body lying limply on her bed, her own blood seeping into the soft mattress. And suddenly his anger was rekindled, and he stormed down the steps, bound for Eagle's cell.

Eagle sighed as he leaned back onto the rough bed. _One thing's for sure, _he thought wryly; _they don't spoil their prisoners in Cephiro._

The thought caused a little grin to appear on his face. Though this was unusual for him in a normal day, at least since Lantis left, these last few hours had seen him doing so more and more often. Of course, any fool could have known the reason just looking at him. To Eagle, it was obvious.

Hikaru.

Eagle smiled as he thought about their last encounter. Hikaru had come into his cell, head bowed, fists clenched. Eagle had been resting at the time, but one look at Hikaru's posture and he was on his feet, gently leading her over to the bed. She had moved without protest, completely compliant.

"Hikaru," he had asked gently, "what's wrong?"

Hikaru had looked at him then, and even now the terrible pain on her face caused his heart to clench. That look of despair was never meant for such a lively face. But Hikaru had only looked at him for a time, not speaking.

"Hikaru, please, tell me what is wrong. I want to help." Eagle had realized as he had said the words that he fully meant them. They had also finally made Hikaru move. She collapsed onto his chest, sobbing.

"Eagle…Eagle, I killed them…I killed them…"

Eagle, surprised at first, had carefully put his arms around the red-haired Knight, comforting.

"Shh…shh, it's okay…Hikaru…it's okay…"

Eventually she had stopped sobbing so hard, though her eyes seemed on the verge of tears. Eagle had taken the lull to lean back slightly, look into her face.

"Hikaru, who did you kill?"

Hikaru had stared at him a moment, a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks, then she looked down, despair written in her very movements.

"Zagato and…and Princess Emeraude."

Suddenly Eagle had understood. She was still remembering the fight that had ended with the death of both the High Priest and the former Pillar, both at the hands of the Magic Knights.

"Hikaru," he said quietly, "it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" She cried, looking back into his eyes. "I could have saved them, and Cephiro, but instead…instead I slaughtered them. Umi and Fuu always compared Cephiro to a game, and I treated Zagato and the Princess like game pieces. Like they had no feelings! Like they didn't matter if they died! And I killed them. With my own hands, I drove the sword through her; with these hands, these bloody, terrible, killing hands!"

Hikaru had clenched her fists too tightly; blood spurted up from where her fingernails had pierced the skin. Eagle, surprised, had quickly grabbed her hands to prevent further damage, ripping off a piece of his sheet to make an impromptu bandage.

"Hikaru," he said gently while wrapping the white sheet around her bloody hands, "you have to stop blaming yourself. Think of the good you did! Think about it. Without you, Cephiro would have been completely destroyed."

Hikaru looked up at him, eyes filled with inexpressible pain.

"Yes, and look at where they are now! Trapped in a crumbling castle while their land shatters around them, and it's all my fault. And I made Umi…and Fuu…I forced them to come here! It's my fault if they get hurt."

Eagle had shaken his head as she talked. "No, Hikaru. They love you. I'm sure they would not have come here if they had not wanted to. And look at all the people! The citizens of Cephiro

Hikaru had looked away while he had been talking, staring at the shining dome, still too hurt and too raw to let his comfort sink in. Eagle had regarded her softly, unreasonably sad at the look on her face and wanting, more than anything, to comfort her. He did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hikaru, if I embraced you now, would your friends yell at me?"

Hikaru looked at him slowly, tears forming in her lovely eyes. And then she had fallen into his arms, and he had held her gently, muttering soothing words. Tears had fallen from her eyes onto his black clothes, but they were tears of healing now, not despair.

After a while, after Hikaru had calmed down and her tears had slowed, Eagle had heard a little chuckle from the bowed head.

"What is it?" He asked, and already he had had a faint smile growing on his face.

"You always seem to know what to say to make me happy again." Her words grew slowly clearer as she had looked up into Eagle's smiling face.

"Really? That makes me feel better. I suppose we both have the same gift."

Hikaru had laughed at his words, and Eagle had laughed right along with her, feeling immeasurably and unreasonably better for seeing her smile again. She sobered slightly, still smiling as she looked at him.

"Thank you."

Eagle had looked at her for a moment, grinning, but then a curious thought crossed his mind.

"Hikaru…" he queried, thinking, "why did you come to me?"

Hikaru glanced at him in surprise, then frowned. "I'm not sure. I think because…despite the fact that we are fighting each other, I can't help but trust you."

Eagle grinned again. "That's funny. I feel the same way."

"I would like to know you better, after all this." She continued.

And then something had clicked inside Eagle's mind, something that had been niggling at him since he had first seen her, something terribly important. He had bitten back a gasp, and forced himself to answer rationally.

"I-…I would like that too."

She smiled up at him.

And in the suddenness of his revelation, Eagle had not been able to prevent himself from staring at her, his eyes gentle. He swallowed suddenly, realizing how close their faces were to each other. His breath came with difficulty.

"Hikaru…" he said, breathing strangely.

She had looked up into his eyes, and he had leaned in a little. But just before they touched, a voice had echoed through the castle, magically amplified, and they leaped apart. For a moment, Eagle had stared at her, but then Umi had called again, bidding Hikaru to come and say goodbye as the blue-haired Magic Knight went to do battle with Tarta and Tatra of Chizeta and Fuu left for the Fahren Dragon ship. Hikaru had jumped up swiftly, and called back a cheerful farewell as she ran out of the room. Now, Eagle could almost hear her happy tones echoing about his lonely chamber. They had been so close…!

Eagle smiled again as he stared at the ceiling from where he lay, head on hands. So close…

Suddenly, his pleasant reverie was interrupted by the slamming of a door somewhere down a hallway. Footsteps, fast and hard, reverberated down the corridor leading to Eagle's cell. Eagle sat up, wondering if it was Hikaru again. The cell door slammed open.

"Lantis!" Eagle gasped, surprised. And then Lantis was through the barrier and had Eagle by the throat, holding him two inches off the ground, eyes brutal, murderous.

"Lan...tis…" Eagle choked out, hardly able to breathe.

"What did you do to her!?!" He shouted, anger in his eyes and voice. He shook Eagle again. "What did you do to her!"

Eagle's hands grasped uselessly at Lantis' death grip, trying to free himself to breathe.

"I…don't…know…what…you're…talking about!" Eagle gasped out a response, trying hard to get some air to his lungs.

"LIAR!" Lantis shouted, flinging the white-haired Autozam commander against the wall of his cell. Eagle slammed into the barrier, falling to the ground painfully, gasping for breath. Lantis stormed over to him.

"You were the last one she spoke to! _What did you to her?_"

Eagle's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"You mean…Hikaru?"

Lantis grabbed him and tossed him over towards the bed again, rage burning through his veins.

"Yes, Hikaru! The same that is lying the council chamber right now, almost…"

Lantis trailed off, pained in a terrible way by the image of Hikaru's bloody figure.

Eagle's eyes widened.

"Did something happen to her? Is she hurt?"

Lantis slammed a fist into the barrier.

"Yes! Something happened to her! Yes! She is hurt! And I want to know what you did!"

The black-cloaked magic Swordsman whirled around to face the Commander. But Eagle's face had paled to a blanched white, shock written on his features.

"Is she alright?"

Lantis' brows contracted.

"You don't know?"

Eagle shook his head, worry edging on panic.

"No, I had no idea. What happened to her? Is she alright?"

Lantis turned back to the barrier, defeat in his voice.

"No. She is not."

Eagle wondered at this sudden reversion from fury. But another matter still held his attention.

"She isn't…she can't be…"

Once again, the note of pain and weariness penetrated Lantis' words.

"No. She is not dead."

Eagle sighed in relief, but panic still tightened his features.

"Well, can I see her? Can I talk to her? Lantis, understand – "

"I do understand! Do you think I am not worried as well?" Lantis whirled on Eagle.

Eagle was taken aback. Was that…frustration in his voice? For all the years Eagle had known him, Lantis had never been more than mildly irritated. Not only was his anger startling, but his evident rollercoaster of emotion was throwing Eagle off greatly. This was not the Lantis he knew.

Lantis sighed, reigning back his turbulent emotions. It would not do for Eagle to see him this way. It would not do for _anyone_ to see him this way. Nevertheless, his head dropped into his hands in weariness before he spoke.

"Forgive me. I am not myself."

Eagle did not respond, simply staring at his old friend, slightly startled though the panic over Hikaru's health was somewhat subsided. Lantis walked over to only other seat in the room and sat down, dropping his head to rest on his battle-scarred hands. Eagle stood from where Lantis had last thrown him, sitting gently on the bed, wincing as he did so. He would have bruises tomorrow.

"Lantis, please tell me what happened."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Awww! It's Eagle/Hikaru-ish romance! Is Hikaru in love with Eagle? What about Lantis? And what really happened to Hikaru? Why was Lantis the one to find her?

**Read! Review! I shall extend my sincere condolences the next time your rabbit dies, I promise. Just exercise your right to criticize!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Sudden Incursion

**Disclaimer:**

Right. So there's this show, see, and it's called Magic Knights Rayearth, right, and I _really_ liked it, until, like, the end, and that was when there was this, like, _discrepancy, _you know? So I re-wrote the ending, okay, even though it was owned by this group, right, and they were called CLAMP, see….

**Prologue**:

Yay! It's on to the fourth installment! (Which, by the way, works out to the third chapter, since the first bit was something of an…introduction.)

I don't actually have anything to say, so let's just move on to the good stuff! Hokay!

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

Umi struck the ground running, the slight bruise in her shoulder forgotten in the heat of battle.

_She's good! Who would have thought that the nicest of the two Chizeta sister would also be the best fighter?" _Umi skidded to a halt, allowing no pause as she swiftly leaped forward to deal a crippling blow to Tarta, the elder sister of Tatra, whom Umi had already defeated. Tarta blocked the blow, sending her energy-whip crackling after Umi, who barely dodged in time.

Umi had arrived at the impromptu dueling arena only twenty minutes before, but Tatra had been more than ready to duel. As it turned out, Tatra had been to overconfident, and Umi had defeated her after only a short, but furious, duel. Tatra had taken her defeat surprisingly gracefully, considering her volatile nature, and she had left the arena friends with Umi. But then Tarta had stepped up, and Umi had been dueling hard for almost half-an-hour. She was getting short of breath and her dodges and parries grew slower and less sure, but Tarta seemed as fresh and ready as she had when they had begun the duel.

Another strike with the whip was sent sweeping Umi's way, and again she jumped, barely dodging the searing energy.

_I can't go on like this!_ Umi thought desperately, _So long as I'm on the defensive, I have no chance of winning!_

Another blow with the whip grazed the water Knight's side, and she skipped away, avoiding further damage. _I can't lose! Cephiro depends on me. Hikaru and Fuu depend on me. Everyone depends on me!_

She dodged again, the panic on her face spreading. She knew she had to go on the offensive, but the non-stop attacks from Tarta's deadly whip made it impossible to do anything. She leaped high into the air, evading Tarta's attack and summoning her power as swiftly as she could. She poured all her energy into the spell, yelling the words across the distance, determined that she would win.

"Water…DRAGON!"

Her liquid creature rushed at Tarta, but the princess held it off with her magic, pushing against the dragon and winning.

Umi landed, panting heavily, watching as her attack was thwarted. Her eyes widened.

_No! I can't believe it! She blocked it!_

Tarta recovered from the blast, standing to send her whip spinning towards Umi.

The girl dodged automatically, her mind still wheeling in shock.

_It didn't work! My best was not enough! This can't be! This can't be happening!_

But it was. Tarta jerked her whip with practiced ease, sending it from its current path back towards the running Magic Knight. Umi leaped aside, still dazed.

I can't lose. I just can't. I can't lose now. Please, I have to win. Let me win. I need something that will let me win.

Tarta flicked her weapon a final time, drawing it back and flinging it toward Umi in a final, fatal blow. Umi watched the gleaming whip near, knowing that she could not move in time, that this was the finish. And as she watched it, time seemed to slow, so that the whip seemed to almost freeze in mid-air, its death-dealing strength delayed for a time. And Umi flew down deep into herself, down into the innermost depths of her heart, down into what was, above all else, herself.

Images, beautiful and impossible, appeared in a never-ending, terrible mantra. Caldina and Lafarga, standing side by side and smiling. Ferio, holding a blushing Fuu. Mokona bouncing on Primera. Clef turning towards her, a smile flashing onto his face. Ascot, looking down at her from his great height, something strange in his eyes and a faint color on his cheeks.

And Hikaru. Flashes of Hikaru from their last journey to Cephiro. Hikaru introducing herself. Hikaru hugging the great fish-bird. Hikaru meeting Presea. Hikaru holding Mokona and smiling.

Then the scenes changed. Now Hikaru was standing against Alycone though she had no hope of winning. Now she was fighting the great creature Ascot had summoned at Presea's house. Now she was attracting the light-creature with her own blood. Now she was standing in front of Zagato within the volcano, protecting Umi and Fuu from his attacks.

A new feeling emerged. Hikaru holding a dying Presea, tears darkening her once-bright eyes. Hikaru crying out as she was carried away from a fatally outnumbered Clef. Hikaru realizing the truth of the Legend of the Magic Knights.

And suddenly Umi felt it. That strength that came from the love that she had for her little sister, Hikaru. The strength that flowed because she cared for others, because she loved them. The strength that gave her that last, great power she needed because she had to protect those she loved.

Around Umi, a glow suddenly sprang up, pulsing blue, and she raised her great sword above her head, once again filled with the same power that Clef had introduced into her.

The whip sped towards Umi, it's power unheeding the sudden change in it's target. But Tarta saw it, and shock made her hesitate one, fatal moment.

Umi looked up, eyes glowing with the same power that resonated through her.

"ICE BLADE!"

Hundreds of razor-sharp icicles sped towards Tarta, and in her surprise the woman from Chizeta could not block them. They struck and shattered her whip without hesitating. They flew swiftly, narrowing in on the woman Umi had been fighting. But suddenly Tarta was gone, and Umi looked around herself wildly to see where her opponent had gone, expecting another attack.

But Tarta landed directly in front of the water Knight, though she made no move to attack. They stood, staring into each other's eyes, Umi's hard and defiant, and Tarta's careful and searching. Then Tarta stepped back, the same genial smile on her face, and she knelt in front of Umi, the two parts of her cracked whip held out before her.

"T-Tarta…"

Tarta looked up at the bewildered Knight. She tilted her head to the side, still grinning amiably.

"I never would have defeated such power. I concede. Chizeta will not invade Cephiro."

Umi's mouth gaped a few times, making her look suspiciously like a grounded fish. Then she smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you." She took the broken whip from Tarta's hand, and put the two shattered pieces back together. Then she handed it back to Tarta, giving the other girl a hand up.

"I know that now we are at least not enemies. But I'd really like to be friends." Tarta nodded happily in agreement with Umi request, and then pulled a protesting Tatra out to stand with her.

"Of course we will be friends. Right, Tatra?"

Tatra humphed and crossed her arms, turning away from the two others. But then Umi placed a gentle hand on Tatra's shoulder, and they looked at each other. Then, suddenly, Tatra broke out in a smile, and Tarta engulfed them all in a breath-stealing hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy we're all friends!"

Tatra gasped and fish-mouthed, and Umi wheezed out,

"That's great, Tarta. But could you please let go? You're suffocating us."

Tarta smiled and let them both go, where they stood for a moment, catching their breath. Immediately Tatra started to yell at Tarta, who took it all with a bemused and pleasant expression. Umi watched them for a moment, smiling softly.

………

_please…_

_Someone … anyone…_

_HELP ME!_

The cry tore through Umi's thoughts, ripping her mind away and pouring into it terrible pain, denial, sorrow, despair, and agony. It held her for a moment, trapping her.

And then suddenly it was gone, as if it had been cut off abruptly. She reeled a bit from the shock, and Tarta was suddenly beside her, holding her up. Tatra was already on her other side, supporting.

"Umi?" she asked, "are you alright? You kinda spaced out there for a second."

Umi placed her hands on either side of her head, shaking it more in an effort to deny the source of the pain than to clear her head.

"Hikaru." she said shakily. Suddenly she turned to Tatra, speaking quickly.

"Can you get me back to the castle? I need to be there. Now."

Tatra nodded confusedly, and opened her mouth to question. Umi intercepted her.

"Not now. I'll explain later. Just hurry. Please, hurry."

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

Not long later they were speeding towards the palace created by Clef and those with strong will. Umi stood at the front of the ship, gripping the railing with whitened knuckles.

_We must hurry, _she thought, _we must go faster._

She had no idea what could have caused the sudden outcry from Hikaru, but Umi knew it was something sufficiently terrible. Hikaru had strong shields around her emotions, and rarely could Umi or Fuu break through them to see how their 'little sister' was truly faring. Whatever had just happened to her, Umi knew that Hikaru must have been in hundreds of times more pain than Umi had felt, simply because it would take that much for Hikaru to broadcast her feelings.

She tightened her grip on the rails.

_Hurry. _

_**sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**_

Fuu sat, sipping the tea with commendable manners. Lady Aska of Fahren had invited her over to the ship for tea and to announce her decision to withdraw from Cephiro. Right now they were sitting in Aska's receiving chambers, with Sang-yun and Chang-an.

Aska looked up from her cup of tea, looking embarrassed and a little scared.

"Fuu-san…" She trailed off, looking towards Sang-yun for encouragement. He whispered, "Go for it, Lady Aska!", and gave her a thumbs-up. She turned back to Fuu, much encouraged.

(A/N – I hate doing these! It _so_ interruptes the mood. But I figured some of you might want to know that I had to give Fuu the japanese suffix because there was simply no other way to make Aska seem sufficiently polite without sounding stupid. For those of you wondering , the suffix '-san' is a term of respect for someone older or higher up than you. In Aska's case, it means 'Miss'.)

"Fuu-san, will you teach me to use a bow and arrow like you do?"

The question was asked very quickly, and Fuu had to sort through it for a moment before realizing what it was the young ruler from Fahren had said. Then she smiled.

"Of course, Your Highness. I would be honored."

Fuu's response prompted a beaming smile from Aska.

"Thank you, thank you, Fuu-san!"

Fuu smiled again, setting down her tea.

"Highness, please call me Fuu."

Aska's smile brightened, and her face seemed to glow from happiness.

"Really? Then you call me Aska! Is that okay, Fuu-sa…Fuu?"

Fuu smiled at the worried tone that suddenly was present in Aska's voice. The little ruler was so worried about how to act around her first real friend that the slightest thing would set her off. Fuu made sure her smile was specially friendly as she answered.

"Yes, I would be honored to call you that."

Aska smiled, and Fuu smiled back, content with their new-found friendship.

_HELP ME!_

The scream ripped Fuu's mind, the incredible anguish and pain boring through her skull, catching her in its terrible agony.

"Hikaru…"

And then it disappeared, cut off as if it had never been. Fuu gasped and fell forward a bit onto the table, barely missing her cup. Aska rushed over to her.

"Fuu! Fuu, are you alright!"

Fuu took a deep breath, calming herself before responding.

"I-I'm fine. Aska, how quickly can you get this ship to the castle?"

Aska seemed puzzled and looked to Chang-an to respond.

"Very swiftly, my lady."

Fuu nodded, breathing deeply again.

"Good. Do it."

Aska nodded to Chang-an, seemingly quite unaware that she had just been given her first order. The old man hurried off, and Fuu picked up her teacup again, her faintly shaking hands the only sign of what she had just experienced.

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

Presea leaned back in her chair with a sigh, a worried frown on her face. Ever since Lantis had left Hikaru with Clef in the council room, the Master Mage had not spoken one word on the girl's condition. Even now, he was bent over her, his magic as a blue ball of energy within his hand, searching out the wounds and repairing them as best he was able. Clef had been using his magic constantly, except when he had gently carried Hikaru to his own chambers, laying her on the bed softly before getting to work.

Presea sighed again. They had been in this room what, four, five hours? She had lost count. After the first half-hour everything had settled into a routine. Clef leaning over the still form of Hikaru, muttering once in a while, then suddenly looking up and requesting certain items. Presea would dash out to get the requested items, run back, hand them to the Mage, and the whole process would start over again. Once, the smith had broken the silence and asked if she should summon the other Magic Knights. Clef had answered with a curt shake of his head. That had been nearly two hours ago. Now Presea estimated that Clef had moved two inches during that time.

A crease wrinkled her fine brow. Normally, there wasn't much that could bother a Master Smith, but Hikaru's condition and Clef's unceasing efforts to heal her were resulting in causing more worry in two hours than Presea had felt in a lifetime. She sighed quietly and rubbed her temples, bone weary. She sat there a moment, then straightened up, realizing that no matter how terrible it was here, things were no better in other parts of the castle.

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

She was right.

"Lafarga, it'd take more than just a coupla scratches to take down our little Hikaru. Sit down!"

Caldina's protest went as unnoticed as all her previous ones. Considering the expression on Lafarga's face, she might as well not have spoken. Caldina sighed wearily, much as Presea had just moments before in Clef's chambers, which were located behind them.

'Them' constituted Caldina, Lafarga, Lantis, and three young children who claimed to have heard their 'big sister' cry out in pain, and had come to see what was wrong. Ferio had slipped in earlier, asked briefly for an explanation, and then left, a dangerous look on his face. Caldina had stopped worrying about him. There were bigger things to think about. The children were all sitting together on the opposite side of the small antechamber, playing with a small bag of rocks one of them had brought.

_At least someone's having fun_, the tired illusionist thought, looking over at the other two occupants of the room. Lafarga was pacing the room, an absorbed and slightly anxious look on his face. The room was far to small for someone of the swordsman's size to pace very well, and he had been steadily getting more agitated as time went on. Now he was crossing the floor in two hasty, lengthened steps. But he was at least moving.

Lantis had come in about an hour ago, a dangerous look on his face. He had burst through the doors commandingly, making it through the length of the chamber in a matter of seconds, and was about to bust open the door to Clef's room before Caldina and Lafarga had stopped him. It had taken them both almost ten minutes to wrestle the magic swordsman to the ground, and another twenty before he had decided that he wouldn't seek everlasting revenge on them both the moment Lafarga let go of his feet and Caldina stopped sitting on him. They had finally let him up, and he sat on the last chair on the room, staring into nothing. He hadn't moved since them. Caldina scrunched up her nose. That infernal stare was almost worse than Lafarga's pacing.

"Lafarga, wouldja please _SIT DOWN!_"

The blonde man looked up in surprise at Caldina's cry, finally seeming to realize she was there. He slowly walked over to his chair, sitting in it carefully, as if afraid of further offending the seething illusionist. Caldina glared at him a minute, then sat back in her own seat with a huff. Lantis stared into nothing as though no one else in the room existed. Caldina ground her teeth. Things were _not_ looking up.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

"Why? Why do they have to have this idiotic barrier anyway? It's in my _way!"_

Eagle slammed his fist into the barrier again, his rage building. Then he sighed, relaxing his fist against the blue wall, his anger gone as suddenly as it had come. Agitation, worry, concern all quickly rose up in it's place, and in a moment the Autozam Commander was pacing around his small cell.

Again.

Things had been much like this since Lantis had left an hour ago. He would pace, grow angry, slam the wall, calm down, think for a moment, and then start pacing again. One question had kept on reverberating through his over-tired mind: Why wouldn't Lantis let him go?

Naturally, Eagle knew the answer. He simply didn't like it, and so pretending he had no clue was an easier task than telling the truth.

Because the truth had become painfully clear in the last two hours. Clearer than Eagle had wanted it to.

She was lying in bed, bleeding… 

Eagle completed another circuit, Lantis' words echoing through his head. "But why did you go to her room, Lantis?"

I was very…surprised. I suppose I had imagined that she was invincible… 

His steps lengthened, trying to work past some of the tension. "You fool. Everyone has a weakness. Everyone except Hikaru…"

I carried her to the Master Mage. He said he could heal her.

He rubbed his hand where he had punched the barrier earlier. "Of course, he can. Clef could do anything. But Autozam has the best medicines anywhere. Why didn't you bring her here? Why didn't you let me see her?"

When I saw her lying on the floor like that…hardly breathing…I almost…I couldn't even….

"Couldn't even what, Lantis? Couldn't breathe? Couldn't think? That's how I felt. Did it feel like your heart was ripped out of your chest and torn, like you were being suffocated by an overwhelming strength? That's how I felt."

No, Eagle. I can't let you see her. I can't let you near-… 

"Can't? Or won't? If I become the next Pillar, then everything will be fine. I simply will never see her again. But if she becomes the Pillar…"

Eagle dropped his head into his hands, sinking onto his bed, a strange laugh echoing about the small chamber.

"Oh, Lantis. We might have fallen in love with the Pillar of Cephiro."

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

The Pillar of Cephiro…something has happened to the Pillar. She's…she's…in love?!? 

Clef gritted his teeth and concentrated. He was over-reaching himself, he knew. But Hikaru, the Magic Knight of Fire and possibly the next Pillar, was dying on his bed. He had to do something.

It's someone close to her. She loves him very much. He has dedicated his life to serving her, and she knows this.

The glow between his hands brightened as he began to work on another of her broken ribs.

The funny thing is…he loves her back. They've been in love since they first saw each other, and neither of them knew it.

A drop of sweat slid down the side of the mage's cheek, his forehead wet with perspiration.

He knew it…when he first told her his name. He fully realized when he began to talk to her, to help her on her path. She always seemed so eager to do the right thing, to become the perfect example for everyone. Always so happy, so ready. He knew he loved her. He knew she loved him…but as a friend…or was it more?

Slowly, grudgingly, the splinters of bone began to pull back together, to recreate themselves into what they were meant to be.

_He knew it. But he could never say anything. He was her protector, her guide, her helper in all things. They could never be together. She could never say she loved. Not just him, but anybody. But she did love this world, the world that she saved time and again. _

Cautiously the bone began to knit, forming a weak bond that grew stronger as more of Clef's magic poured into it.

But from the love, all that came was sadness, pain, and betrayal. It was never meant to be.

Slowly the last bone fit together slightly, warning that rest and recuperation would be needed before she could be totally healed.

Princess Emeraude, the Pillar of Cephiro, who so loved High Priest Zagato that she died for him. Would that story ever be repeated? Watch the legend, young man, watch the legend.

Clef frowned deeper. The words of the legend poured through his brain, as told by his mother. The last part, about Zagato and his Princess, had been added only recently. Now the legend had come to pass…but as the last words said, who knew if it were over?

Clef shook his head slightly, banishing the words. He didn't, couldn't care about what had happened to Zagato and Emeraude, because now he had others he had to protect, to guide, to help.

He looked into the face of the Magic Knight of Fire.

Would that story ever be repeated? 

Her long, unbound red hair, flowing over her shoulders; her face, fine and elfin, engraved on his mind; her eyes, now closed, that had so torn his heart in two when he looked into them. Eyes that could be warm, smiling, laughing, gentle, crying, determined, strong, hurt. Eyes that seemed to stare at him from inside his head.

Watch the legend, young man, watch the legend.

Slowly his head lowered, the glow in his hands fading, an indescribable sadness falling over him.

It's not over. It's not over.

His hands came up to cover his face, tears falling from his eyes. Vaguely he heard Presea saying something, but the only voice he heard was his own.

I've done it. I've repeated the legend. Oh, princess, forgive me.

He collapsed onto the bed, and his cries were muffled in the fine, bloodstained sheets. He ignored Presea as she got up, crying out, trying to reach him.

_I've fallen in love with the next Pillar._

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

Eagle leaned back in his bed, his face a mask of indifference.

I don't care. She's the enemy. I don't care. She's the enemy.

He had started this mantra but a few moments ago, trying to somehow reason out why no one had told him what had happened to Hikaru. His best response was to lapse back into the apathetic boredom that had so characterized his life before he had met Lantis.

So far, it wasn't working.

She's the enemy. I don't care.

A minute passed.

She's the enemy. I don't care.

Two.

She's the enemy. I don't care.

Five.

She's the enemy-…Curse it, why hasn't Lantis come back? 

He stood, resuming his pacing. In the back of his mind, the truth lingered. And, curse it, it wasn't letting him lie to himself.

He was just rounding the corner of his pallet when a _crash_ shook the palace.

_Ah,_ he thought, smiling wryly, _the other Magic Knights arrive._

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

Aha! _Now_ the other magic knights arrive! They haven't had a lot of screen time to this point, so now might be a good place to bring them in.

Please make allowances for any time or place discrepancies. There aren't any contradictions within the story, but the places and times that everything happens are a little difficult to understand if you're going strictly from the series.

Hehe! A little Eagle, a lotta Eagle…Ah, I love his white-haired goodness! Mmm…

Review! The gophers that dance on your uncle's cabbage will forever bless you! Trust me!

Thanx. Ja, minna!


	5. Chapter 4: A Shy Infatuation

**Disclaimer**:

You know, a disclaimer is actually just something that simply _doesn't_ talk about something else…so technically, I could just _not_ say anything about not being the sole owner of MKR and I'd be fulfilling my duties….hmm…

**Prologue:**

Ano….I messed up. As I was reminded, Tatra is the older sister…I confused the two.

GAH!!! I AM ASHAMED! I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF! MY CAREER AS A FANFICTIONER IS RUINED! _RUINED!!_

Hemhem…anyway. That was a bit of an overreaction. But I am sorry about the confusion. I wasn't sure when I was writing it and I failed to check before posting…I'll see if I can fix it. They don't show up again much more after this chapter, so it shouldn't ruin things too much…

Perhaps I'll edit that chapter, if I ever get around to it.

Gah! Why must they make these names so _similar_???

Anyways. More story! More Eagle-y goodness! MORE MKR!!!!!

MWAHAHAHA!

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

"Hurry…."

Umi leaned over the railing, gripping it so tightly that her hands were whitened from lack of blood. The palace loomed ever closer, seeming almost within reach of the speeding Chizeta ship. But it seemed to Umi as though they would never quite get there.

"How much longer?" Tarta asked her sister under her breath, staring at the fixated blue-haired girl.

"Not much." Unusually, Tarta's oblivious sister was also lowering her voice, as worried about Umi as Tatra was.

They were sitting a little behind Umi, reclined in piles of comfortable pillows. Once during the hours-long flight they had offered Umi a seat. She had responded with a curt shake of her head. That was the last time she had acknowledged them. Since then, the two sisters had carried on a few curt conversations about this Fire Knight that Umi seemed so worried about. From the curt description Umi had given before ignoring them altogether, Hikaru was something of an angel. Smart, funny, innocent, perfect…the words Umi had used were almost unbelievable. However, neither sister, after seeing Umi's distress, had wanted to contradict the girl. Whatever else Hikaru was, it was obvious she was dear to their new friend.

And that was why they had not denied her the transportation back to her home, even though there was a chance that eager Cephiran residents could take it upon themselves to attack their ship. Tatra had denied that the citizens would do any such thing….but there was always a chance.

They were nearing the palace at breakneck speed, and only Tarta's complete confidence in her sister's ability to control their transport kept her from panicking. She was, however, holding rather to tightly onto said sister's arm.

"How much longer?" she said, through gritted teeth.

"Fifteen seconds less from the last time you asked." Tatra responded cheerfully, easily removing her bloodless limb from Tarta's deathgrip.

Hurry. Faster.

Umi ground her teeth in irritation. So close…so close. The palace…she could almost touch it…why weren't they there yet? They had to hurry…Hikaru was hurt.

Umi leaned even farther over the railing, looking as though she might simply jump the remaining distance to reach the elusive castle. She had calmed down considerably since she had first heard Hikaru's cry within her heart. At first, she had almost run off the platform and leapt into space to dash to the palace through the air. Only the smallest margin of her mind that still retained it's senses told her to ask Tatra and Tarta to take her.

Hikaru! Her mind swirled and leaped to outrageous conclusions in her panic. Perhaps Hikaru had been attacked in her sleep. Maybe she had gone to fight Debonair on her own. What if she had been transported back to Earth? Too many possibilities, each one worse than the last. Umi had only the barest hint of what had happened, only the slightest idea of her foster sister's condition. All she knew was that Hikaru was hurt. Badly.

And Umi hadn't been there to prevent it.

All her life after meeting Hikaru had changed. First, their battle against the mud-monster. It had been Hikaru who had first taken the initiative, had first attacked, had first realized the creature's weakness.

Then becoming Magic Knights. Umi had feared to believe that it was her destiny, preferring to live in dreams of going home. But Hikaru had accepted her fate wholeheartedly, taking the people of Cephiro into her heart in such a complete and selfless way that it made Umi ashamed. Hikaru had always been the most courageous, the most caring of all of them. She had always been the first into the fight, preferring to take the fight away from the other two, and protect them, rather than allow herself to stand back and let someone else fight instead.

And from there, Umi had realized the importance of Hikaru. The selfless nature, the caring heart, the bold spirit, the accepting mind. It had not taken her long to realize that without Hikaru, neither Umi nor Fuu would have ever completed their quest. They would have died with Alcyone, too scared to move.

The importance of Hikaru. It had caused Umi to change so much. From the spoiled, selfish princess she had been, Umi had become a caring individual, cautious but courageous in a fight. Willing to devote herself to other people. Without Hikaru, Umi would never have been able to love as she thought she might now. Even as the thought came to her, the image of a white-haired sorcerer appeared in her mind.

_Not now!_ She thought furiously.

So Hikaru had become the most important thing in her life. Fuu had realized it too. They both had decided early on to devote their lives to Hikaru, because through Hikaru's unknowing teaching, they would both live. Umi felt a little hypocritical, since the ideal of protecting someone else for your own ends was a very selfish one, and Umi thought she had outgrown the selfish part of herself.

But Hikaru was worth being selfish about. When Umi had seen Hikaru just before their transportation back to Cephiro, and had seen the terrible pain on Hikaru's face, it had been almost more than she could bear. Through giving their lives to Hikaru, Umi and Fuu could finally live. And when Hikaru was hurt and saddened, it was like part of their lives was being damped.

And now Hikaru was hurt.

Probably badly.

Umi tightened her loosening grip on the rails. They had to hurry. If Hikaru died…

CRASH!

She felt the jolt through her, feeling and knowing that they had finally docked with the castle. Long before the echoes had subsided she was waiting impatiently at the exit, needing to get out, needing to get to Hikaru. She watched as the two djinn's swirled together to become the ramp leading to the entrance.

"Thank you, Tarta, Tatra!" She called, not looking back as she sprinted down the pathway. As she ran, she noted a shimmering sphere that was descending quickly towards her destination, a strange symbol on it's front.

Fuu, returning from Fahren. Good.

Until now, it had not occurred to the blue-haired knight that perhaps Fuu would not be there. It had not even occurred to her that Fuu existed. From the look on the Wind Knight's nearing face, Fuu had not considered Umi either. As they both reached the platform, however, they realized that they were unaccountably happy for the other's presence. They reached the landing at the same time, the bubble around Fuu popping as she disembarked.

"Umi-san."

"Fuu." They looked at each other for a moment.

"You heard her?" Fuu's question was hardly needed. Umi nodded. Fuu straightened her shoulders and look towards the entrance. Umi did too, suddenly realizing that however much she had wanted to get here, now that she had finally reached the palace she was afraid to go in. Afraid of what she might find.

"Fuu…" She said tentatively.

"Yes, Umi-san?" Fuu's pretty brown head turned towards the Water Knight, inquisitive and very serious.

"I'm scared." Umi's words echoed hollowly across the opening. Fuu nodded, understanding.

"It will be fine, Umi."

But somehow, the Wind Knight's words rang dull, and Umi found no comfort in them. She turned back to the door, still not wanting to go inside. But before her, the doors exploded outward, and the green-haired figure of the Prince of Cephiro came dashing out, his eyes on Fuu. Umi turned away, unable to watch the reunion. The softness in Ferio's eyes as he gathered Fuu into his arms was something Umi desperately needed, and had no one to give it to her.

"Umi…?" A soft question sounded from behind her, the quiet voice searching. She turned, and saw Ascot standing in the shadows of the entrance.

"Ascot…" She said, all of her pain and fear rising up in her, choking her, and her eyes pleaded for some form of reassurance.

By some blessed means, Ascot felt this, and somehow forced himself to step forward, past his bashfulness.

"Umi…" He touched her shoulder lightly, speaking with all the comfort he had within him.

"She's alive."

Umi sobbed out in relief, collapsing onto Ascot's chest, all the worry and fears of the last hours rising up in her, slowly being dispelled by the comfort in those words.

Ascot slowly put his arms around her, unsure if she would like his comfort. But Umi simply burrowed farther into his hesitant embrace, feeling the tenseness dissolving out of her.

As her tears finally slowed, she looked up into Ascot's brown eyes.

"Thank you, Ascot." Her words seemed to spark something within the Summoner, and suddenly his eyes were filled with something that Umi could not quite define. The intense emotion suddenly within Ascot's eyes made her afraid, scared of what it might mean. And then she stepped back out of his arms, and the look faded, and she made herself forget.

"Ascot, can you take me to where Hikaru is?"

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Fuu stood outside the doorway leading into the palace, as unwilling as Umi to enter, as unwilling to see what might await them.

But then the doors exploded, and she saw the familiar flash of green hair, and then she was surrounded by strong, comforting arms, and she felt the tears she had tried to hold back finally rise into her eyes.

"Fuu…" Ferio clasped her tighter, never wanting to let go, never wanting to stop feeling Fuu's slight figure within his embrace. But after far too short a time, his princess pulled back.

"Ferio…Hikaru-san…is she…"

Ferio pulled her to him, stroking her soft brown hair lovingly.

"She's alive."

"Oh, Ferio!" Fuu threw her arms around the prince, her relief evident. Ferio grinned and held her closer, loving the feel of Fuu's light brown hair beneath his hand. For a moment, they stood there, locked together, and Fuu let her fear drain out of her. Then she suddenly realized what she was doing, and yanked out of Ferio's arms so quickly she almost fell. Ferio caught her, steadied her, then grinned down at her prettily blushing face.

"Now I know how I can get you into my arms."

Fuu blushed brighter at this comment, then recovered.

"Prince Ferio-…"

"Ah, ah, ah!" He said playfully, holding a finger up to her lips. "It's Ferio."

Fuu blushed again.

"Ferio…we need to see Hikaru. Do you know where she is?"

Ferio nodded, his grin fading.

"She's in Clef's rooms. Come on, I'll take you to her."

Fuu nodded, then suddenly recalled Umi.

"Umi-san…" She looked around for a moment, then saw Umi walking towards her, Ascot trailing.

"Oh! Summoner Ascot…I didn't see you." For some reason, Fuu's comment caused Ascot to blush and glance at Umi. But Fuu put it out of her mind.

"Umi-san, we need to go to Hikaru." Umi nodded firmly, and turned towards the palace. Ferio took the lead, capturing Fuu's hand in his, and together they went to see Hikaru.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

It's a lovely story, really. I like the way the romance develops…

But apparently there are only a few of you out there who agree. Or are there….?

If you think this is a good story, please review. Even those of you who haven't written lots know that it is a wonderful feeling to know that someone likes your story enough to write on it….

But I also greatly appreciate my reviewers. Those of you who have left notes for me are greatly appreciated! Especially the encouragement and questions! (and a particular kudo to the one who informed me of my confusion with the Chizeta sisters' names. Arigatou!)

More chappies to come! Read! Review! Enjoy!

Happy Christmas!


	6. Chapter 5: A Sneaky Introspection

**Disclaimer:**

Yeah. Not mine. None of it. But…I'm okay with that now….it doesn't bother me to admit it….yeah….I know I don't own MKR….and….I'm….okay….with that….. breaks down and starts leaking tears all over the sofa

**Prologue:**

GAH!

is blown backwards by the effusive review

…………

Well…that was….encouraging….Thanx!!!

NEWAYS!!! I'll try to edit the last chappy in a bit. Right now, I'm lucky I can even post at all. But I simply _had_ to get this chapter out….it's my second favorite in the whole story…especially for those who like Lantis…oooh….he's so hot….

Yeah, well. That was a rambling sentence. Neway.

Story!!!!!

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Caldina rubbed her brow, her head feeling fit to burst. All around her, the same feeling of tense waiting pervaded.

Presea had come out of the room almost an hour ago now, which made it nearly nine hours since Hikaru had first come into the council room. The smith had seemed worried and tired, and just as grouchy from lack of sleep as the rest of them. She had only just sat down, ready to impart the news, when Umi and Fuu had come bursting through the doorway, followed closely by a frantic Ascot and Ferio. By the time the Magic Knights had been successfully calmed and some semblance of order had been restored, Presea was asleep. Caldina had tiredly ordered the children to leave the room and go to bed, which naturally they refused to do, and so more chaos had ensued. Calm had not yet been completely restored since then, for everyone's nerves were completely on edge and quite ready to explode.

They, namely, the Magic Knights, had finally woken Presea roughly, demanding news of their little sister. Presea had said that the Knight was alive, and that she knew nothing other than that Clef had ordered her out. This had hardly satisfied any of Lafarga, Caldina, Umi, Fuu, Ascot, or even Ferio's curiosity and impatience, and so even more people had started pacing. Right now, Umi, Ferio, and Lafarga held the floor, but Ascot was looking very agitated, and might be persuaded to join them shortly. Probably causing another fight that Caldina would be called on to quiet before they disturbed Clef and his patient.

Caldina rubbed her temples. _Why can't they all just _shut up!

Caldina scanned the room, looking again for potential hazards, and noticed for the fiftieth time that the only one who had not joined the general havoc was Lantis. He was still in the hard chair he had appropriated earlier, staring into space, apparently oblivious to everything around him.

And Caldina, with her perceptive nature, could almost definitely say why.

Not as though she had the chance to be heard, over the fight that had just erupted between Lafarga and Ascot as the pacers ran into each other. Caldina sighed and headed their way, sleeping powder at the ready.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Why _was _he so worried?

Unfortunately, he still didn't have an answer to that. He knew he was worried, perhaps more panicked than he had ever been. But _why?_

Lantis sighed mentally, tired and defeated, unable to answer this recurrent question.

It wasn't as though he didn't know the answer. He could quite likely figure it out, given the chance. It was only…It was only that he wasn't sure whether or not he _wanted _the answer.

He abandoned that train of thought, unwilling to go where it led. Rather, he concentrated on the only other thing his brain could handle at this moment: Hikaru herself.

Right now, he could picture her. Not her, exactly, but more the _feel _of her, the _look _of her. He could be assured of the way she would react to something, how she would move in a certain way. He could sense the turn of her head in response to a call, understand the flow of her thoughts as she answered a question.

And it was this that bothered him.

He had never know anyone so intimately that he could nearly read their thoughts, not even Eagle. Certainly, he and Eagle had been close friends for many years, but even Lantis could not say precisely how his friend looked. After all, it had been some little time since they'd seen each other.

But Lantis knew that however long he was separated from Hikaru, he would still be able to say precisely how she looked, how her eyebrow quirked, how her mouth dimpled slightly, how her cheek was shaped.

He knew her so intimately. He knew every little detail about her.

Which could only mean one thing….

Lantis blinked, forcing the thoughts back into the back of his mind. He didn't believe what he had just insinuated, not really. He just…was fooling himself.

Lantis almost let out an audible sigh. He was certainly fooling himself. He had seen the way she looked at him when she had first talked to him, with that mixture of fear and hope in her eyes. He had seen how that same fear had never disappeared.

He felt like cursing himself. He was not naturally a demonstrative or soft person, and he was no good putting people at their ease. Rather, he tended to put them at their most defensive. No matter how much, or for what reason, he wanted Hikaru to like him, she would always be a little scared of him unless he did something he could not do.

Which put him at an impasse.

Because the only thing that would convince her that he didn't hate her was…

Lantis cursed mentally. He must have had more of a one-track mind than he thought, because it kept returning to that place he was not going to think about. And he couldn't seem to stop it, either.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Midnight. And all was chaos.

There was Umi and Fuu, sitting close together but talking in voices raised to be heard over the cacophony. Ferio, sitting and standing alternately whilst he unsheathed and sheathed his large blade. Lantis, hands folded and near his mouth, sitting completely still in his chair. Presea, snoring in a corner. And Caldina, emptying the last bit of sleep powder over the weakly struggling Ascot and Lafarga.

Tension most certainly had reached an all-time high.

And it wasn't necessarily because of Hikaru's health, either. For Ascot, the most important and nerve-wracking thing on his mind was the Hug.

Yes, the Hug.

The Hug that constituted the one time he had voluntarily touched Umi. Even as he felt the drowsiness of the sleeping simple that Caldina had used on him, he blushed faintly as he thought of it. Of how perfect Umi had fit into his arms. How she had pulled him closer, and cried on his shoulder. His blush grew more pronounced, and he murmured her name before drifting off.

For Ferio, however worried about Hikaru he was, he was more worried about Fuu. He knew that since she had left 24 hours before, she had not slept or really eaten. She had bags under her pretty eyes, and worry all over her lovely face. The green-haired prince gnashed his teeth and slammed his sword back into it's sheath with an especially vigorous shove.

But for the rest of the crowd, especially a certain dark haired Magic Swordsman, their only thought was for Hikaru.

Except maybe Presea. She was asleep.

But she was probably dreaming of the fire knight, anyway.

If Hikaru had known that she occupied so many people's thoughts, and was causing them worry, she would have been quite distraught.

As it was, no one was sure that they would ever know how Hikaru felt again.

Because, after all, with such severe wounds…

And there was not one person in the antechamber who would finish that thought.

Creak…. 

The doors to Clef's chambers squeaked open, and slowly the white-haired head of the Master Mage appeared in the light.

He was obviously exhausted, and his face had an added weariness beyond that which was common, but there was a tired smile on his face, and a faint glimmer in his eyes.

The others, noticing suddenly that Clef was there, looked up from their various places in surprise and half-panicked question. Clef smiled around at them all, exhausted but exhilarated.

"She is going to be fine."

At once, a cacophony of sound erupted. Presea leaped up from her corner after having been awoken by Clef's entrance, and clapped her hands happily. Umi jumped up from her seat, giving a screech and running over to hug Clef. Fuu gasped and sat back in her chair, overwhelmed. Ferio, a huge grin on his face, snuck over behind her and picked her up, twirling her around and laughing as Fuu squeaked in surprise. Caldina had rushed over to grab Presea's hands, and together they danced around the room, laughing and smiling hugely at the world. They tripped over Lafarga and Ascot, who were just awakening.

Ascot looked around himself, bewildered.

"Wha---What happened?"

Umi laughed aloud and dropped to the floor beside him, her joy making her bold.

"Ascot! She's alright! She's alright!"

And then she enveloped him in a breath-taking hug. Ascot, still lost and wondering what had happened, froze for a moment, but then the truth of everything sank in. His arms came up slowly to encircle Umi, and in his eyes dawned delighted surprise.

Umi pulled back a little and laughed at his expression. He laughed with her, his laugh ringing out gaily after the solemnity of the last few hours. He watched Umi as she giggled, loving the way her eyes crinkled slightly, the way her lips puckered a little as she tried to keep from busting out in hilarity and relief. And the way her cheeks suddenly turned red as she realized their position, she half lying on him, he with his arms around her waist. She jerked back suddenly, blushing furiously.

But she was spared further embarrassment, for Caldina chose that moment to give up trying to explain what had happened to Lafarga.

"Lafarga! She's alright, she's fine, she-"

"Caldina, who---wha---"

And then he was silenced by Caldina's lips on his, and forgot what he was going to say.

Around the room, people gasped and froze for a second, but then cheers and clapping broke out, continuing 'til Caldina pulled back, grinning at Lafarga's bewildered face. Then everyone broke out into laughter, and Umi's face changed back to it's normal color in the light of Caldina's characteristic boldness.

Clef smiled tiredly at them all, but then he looked back into the chamber. His face froze for a moment, and then he fixed his smile back onto his face.

"Friends," he said, turning back to the crowd, "while I am as glad as all of you, we need to be silent. It is important that Hikaru gets rest, and our noise could easily have awakened Lady Debonair from where she is hiding."

The populace of the room settled rather quickly after that. The words Clef had spoken not only warned that Hikaru was far from well, but they had also reminded everyone that Debonair was still out there, trying to destroy their world.

So it was that shortly after Clef had spoken, all of those assembled had filtered out of the room, splitting up and heading off to bed, Clef deciding that he would sleep in the chamber they had just vacated. He would have slept in the chair beside his bed, beside Hikaru, and had intended to. But someone else had gotten there before him.

And however careful Clef was, he knew he could not make this one move.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Time passed, then. Night, which had only fallen in earnest a few hours before Clef had come out, was now loosening it's hold on the sky, and the faint gray of day was beginning to be visible from behind the thick clouds. In the castle, time-keepers told those who would ask that the hour was just after four in the earliest morning. Day would break in two hours. But few would ask, for all through the castle, people dreamed.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Lantis stared down at the pale form before him on the bed. He had slipped into the room in the chaos that had followed the news of Hikaru's survival, and because of the excitement, no one had noticed.

So now he sat in the soft chair beside Hikaru's bed, watching as the red-haired angel slept peacefully.

And in his mind, because he was tired and because he had no strength to fight them, strange thoughts played through his brain, each one striking true and deep within his heart.

_She's beautiful._

Lantis nodded at that. That was a rather silly thing to think. Lantis had known the Fire Knight was the most beautiful creature on Cephiro the moment he laid eyes on her.

_She's so strong. The wounds on her, some of them were already scabbed over when you found her. When you heard her cry. She must have been in great pain for much longer than she was shouting._

At the moment, as she lay on the bed with her face as pale as death and great bandages around her arm and ribs, she didn't look particularly strong. But Lantis knew that the moment Hikaru awoke, he would see her eyes glow with the power that was within her loving, caring, happy heart. The heart he held so dear.

_She's still beautiful._

Lantis nodded a second time, never tired of hearing those thoughts. They were safe, for one thing. Thinking that a beautiful person was beautiful had no implications of any other feeling, especially not…

_You love her._

Ouch. That one was a little more painful. While it was true that this particular idea had occurred to him some…oh, hour or so ago, the thought still made his heart beat painfully fast against his ribs. He knew that if he said he loved her, her caring heart wouldn't let her leave him, whether or not she loved him. And knowing that, knowing that she would only stay because it hurt him if she left, he could never say those words to her. The words that pounded so very fiercely through his skull. The words he had only just discovered still existed in this world.

_Wow. You love her. L-O-V-E H-E-R. Incredible. Absolutely amazing. You love her. Love you her. Her love you-_

Lantis halted that train of thought, refusing to get his hopes up. He would just live around her, loving her and not saying it, for the rest of his life. And then, when he died, maybe he would tell Fuu to tell Hikaru, because he could never say it.

Because the only way he could say it, was if she said the same thing to him.

And that could never happen.

Never.

_So why are you envisioning the marriage right now?_

Shut up, he told his brain forcefully. Just shut up.

_Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nyaaaa…You wanna marry Hikaru…_

His brain flung visions of Hikaru in a wedding dress, Hikaru holding his hand, Hikaru looking at him with love, not fear, in her eyes.

_Hikaru and Lantis, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies…_

Lantis clutched at his head. _Oh no. Don't even go there. Don't even _think _about going there._

_Ooh! Ooh! Lantis is afraid! Laaantis is aaaafraid!_

Lantis rubbed his temples, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the sound of his brain. It wasn't working.

This was going to be a very, very long night.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

HAHAHA!!!!! Poor Lantis. He tries so hard! And he still falls under the same spell…

Sooooooo? Enjoyed it? Room for improvement (isn't there always)? Tell me! Any review of any kind is more than just appreciated.

Don't worry. Debonair and Nova will show up again before too long. This isn't going to be _just_ a sappy romance. Even though I _love_ writing about poor Lantis.

Does Hikaru end up with Eagle(so hot!) or Lantis(so sexy!)? What about Umi and Clef? Or is Ascot the winner? And what about Fuu and Ferio?

Actually, never mind that about Fuu and Ferio. It's bloody obvious. I couldn't change that with…lots of persuasion or NUTHIN!

I love them….awwwww…..

Review! Thanx!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6: A Strange Illusion

_**A Strange Illusion**_

**Disclaimer: **Unlike the rest of the human population, I alone seem to be afflicted with the overwhelming urge to confabulate often on the most superfluous subjects imaginable. What this has to do with disclaiming is yours to decide.

**Prologue:**

Hmmm……so now we know that poor Lantis is in love with Hikaru, too….and poor Eagle….and Hikaru is….clueless. As always. Ah, well.

Hehe! I love writing about Ascot…he's such a baby!

Well….I don't really have anything to say….and you're not here to read about what I think…..so on to story! Chappy 7!

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

"Nova."

The word, spoken quietly, still managed to ring out across the huge stone chamber, resounding off of the walls and making the sound turn startlingly sinister. In one corner of the chasm, a golden spark suddenly appeared, shimmering and gleaming for a moment, and then suddenly expanding to form a girl-shaped figure made of golden light.

Moments later, the light solidified into the grinning, insane features of Nova, dressed in her usual black clothing that was reminiscent of the Magic Knight's armor.

"Yes, Debonair mama?"

Her voice was high, girlish, but with a grating quality that made chills run up the spines of any who heard it. Lady Debonair's voice was hardly more comforting.

"How is the Fire knight?" Debonair always refrained from speaking the Magic Knights' names, avoiding mentioning them as though she was far too highly superstitious.

In answer to the question, however, Nova frowned, her eyes turning slightly red.

"I was almost finished when someone came and interrupted me. Everyone wants to stop me from playing with Hikaru!" Nova finished with a screeching whine and a pout, both far too young to be on her youthful face. Debonair stood from her dark throne, gliding over to the opposite side of the chamber, away from the pouting girl.

"It will be alright, Nova. You will have yet another chance very soon. Very soon, indeed."

A dark smile graced the shadowed face of the enemy of all Cephiro. A slight, grating chuckle emerged from Debonair's black lips, and a moment later Nova's high-pitched laughter joined it. The sounds grew louder and louder around the chamber, echoing off the walls and resounding into the night, where those who heard it shivered in their beds and wished they were somewhere else.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

The light was bright, warm, and comforting. She couldn't see where it came from, but she leaned back on the soft grass with a sigh, unwilling to open her eyes to find out.

Ahhh…it's so beautiful.

Even with her eyes shut, Hikaru could feel the soft breeze, the lovely flowers, the stately trees that rose up around her. The scene was so peaceful Hikaru had a hard time believing it was real.

"That's because it isn't."

Hikaru jerked where she lay, but didn't open her eyes, unwilling to disturb her serenity. The voice sounded familiar, like an echoey version of…Clef?!?

Who are you?

She didn't speak the words, but nevertheless she knew whomever it was had heard.

"I'm whatever you want to call me. Right now, I'm your alarm clock."

Hikaru's eyebrows creased. The voice was different this time, sounding suspiciously like Ferio.

Alarm clock?

"Yes, Hikaru-san. I am here to wake you up." Now Hikaru could definitely say it was Fuu.

Eyes still shut, Hikaru's fine eyebrows drew together in confusion. Wake me up? But I'm not asleep!

"Oh, Hikaru! You've been dreaming this whole time, silly!" Umi's voice now reached her ears.

Dreaming? Then…what happened? Why am I asleep?

Ascot's voice answered. "Actually, we hoped you knew the answer."

Hikaru's mind flew back, remembering, thinking, trying to piece together some kind of picture from the fragments she remembered.

I was talking to Eagle…then Umi and Fuu wanted to say goodbye…I went to sleep…I was very tired…I dreamed…and then Nova…Nova…!

"Yes, Hikaru. Remember." Lantis' deep voice echoed strangely.

"Hikaru, remember and come back to us." She recognized the words as Eagle's.

I remember…Nova fought me…And I was losing…and she said something…Nova…she said…

And then Hikaru remembered, and in the deepest part of the castle, suddenly, her eyes opened.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Oooh…."

The soft sound jerked Lantis out of his light doze. He had been napping, sitting in the same chair he had appropriated when he came into this room. The same chair he had been sitting in for over twenty-four hours. During that time, he had refused five meals, watched silently as Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, and even Clef (after he had finally woken up from such exhaustive use of his powers) had come in and talked to the comatose Hikaru. According to the Master Mage, Hikaru was simply sleeping off the tiring healing. But no matter how many reassurances that he was given, Lantis had refused to move from his place beside Hikaru's bed. It was close to five-o-clock in the afternoon now, and Lantis had dozed off around four-thirty.

"Uhn…"

Lantis jerked up, the hand that had supported his head now falling away. He saw Hikaru frown, saw the lines of her mouth move slightly as she finally, finally woke up. He leaned over the bed, intent on Hikaru's pale features, praying that she would open her eyes.

A slight moan, a twitch of a fine-boned hand, and Hikaru blinked, then opened her eyes fully to meet Lantis' worried gaze.

"Lantis…?"

Her voice croaked slightly, for she had had nothing to drink for a very long time, and her throat was somewhat raw. Lantis' face relaxed into a relieved grin.

Hikaru's eyes widened. It was the first time she had seen Lantis smile: it looked somehow odd on his face, as though it was unnatural. But it also gave him something she had been unable to see in him before: happiness.

"Lantis…" she whispered, "what happened?"

Lantis' smile stiffened about the edges.

"I'm not sure. I found you on your bed, hurt…." He let his sentence trail off, trying to keep from picturing her battered body. He took a breath, then continued. "I took you to Master Clef, and he healed you for the most part…no, no, don't get up! You must rest!"

Hikaru had been trying to sit up in her bed, but Lantis firmly pushed her down, keeping her from moving.

Hikaru smiled up at him.

A short pause followed.

And then suddenly, Lantis pulled back, his face tinged with the faintest hint of red.

Hikaru lay back, confused.

What is wrong with him? Is he…blushing?

"I'll…I'll go tell the others that you…that you're awake." Lantis muttered quickly, standing and nearly running out of the room.

Hikaru watched him leave, flabbergasted.

Was Lantis…embarrassed!?!

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Lantis stormed down the hallway, embarrassed and not liking it.

What is wrong with me? What in the Pillar's name was I doing!?!

He turned a corner, his cape billowing out behind him in his unchecked speed.

I have already decided that I would simply not do anything about loving her. She will never have a clue! I should have been able to keep that promise, but no more than five seconds after she wakes up, I almost kiss her! What was I thinking!

His hurried step sent people hurtling out of the way, watching him as he passed, confused as to his apparent agitation. He hadn't really realized what precisely he was doing when he looked down at her, so soft and warm in his arms. He had looked at her then, so fragile, so lovely, and suddenly he had felt as though he should die if he did not kiss her.

He had reached the chambers of the other Magic Knights, and Umi and Fuu were soon rushing down the corridors, towards Clef's chambers and Hikaru. Lantis followed them.

Stupid, stupid! She'll never love you, you can never tell her, leave it at that!

But as he opened the door for the other two knights, walking in behind them and keeping his eyes averted from the bed where Umi and Fuu were crying over the smiling Hikaru, he suddenly realized what a terribly, terribly difficult task that would be.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Oh! Careful, there's a lot of rocks here!"

Fuu's comment floated over the few trees and bushes in the arbor. Umi sighed and put her hands on her hips, looking wearied.

"Fuu, you can't keep such a close watch on her! She can walk!"

A laugh trickled over to where the two other Magic Knights were turning to look at a weakly smiling Hikaru. She stood beside the largest tree in the small garden. Actually, she was leaning, for beside her on one side was Lafarga, and Ferio supported her other side. She chuckled lightly at the other two girls, but the distraction caused her to stumble slightly.

"Hikaru! Are you alright? What happened?"

Umi was by her side instantly, shoving Ferio out of the way. Both the Magic Knights would have given anything to be the only ones helping Hikaru recover, but the war demanded their attention. Debonair had launched another attack with her fear-strengthened creatures, and no one knew how long the palace would hold with the rapid crumbling of their world. But Ferio, who could not be risked for his status as Prince, and Lafarga, who could not do anything else anyway, had enlisted to do this small task in light of helping the Magic Knights with the larger one.

Umi, reassured as to Hikaru's wellbeing, finally backed off and allowed the affronted Prince to regain his place. Fuu chuckled at the water knight's overprotectivity, and Umi had to smile ruefully.

Hikaru had awoken almost twenty-four hours before. Since then, the others in the palace had gotten some rest, but both Umi and Fuu had been forced into battle at least once each. With the increasing frequency of attacks, it was clear that neither Magic Knight could be spared to take care of their companion, no matter how dear. Clef had had the least sleep, though Presea was on the verge of ordering him into bed. Lafarga, Caldina, Ascot, and Ferio had all rested to their heart's content, unable to do anything else. Lantis had hardly left Hikaru's side, though he made no move towards her and said nothing to anyone, including her. He was also not allowed out into battle at present, and so his presence near Hikaru's side had become almost second nature.

Up until a few moments ago, the magic swordsman had been settled into the tree, comfortably resting on a branch, seeming asleep except for his unwavering glare towards the convalescent knight. Now he had disappeared to who knows where, and Lafarga, for one, was feeling much safer with him gone.

"Hikaru, you shouldn't do so much so soon! Clef says that-"

Ferio snorted at Umi's comment.

"Celf says this, Clef says that! Let Hikaru breathe for a moment!"

The others laughed, and Hikaru chuckled with them, a small, pattering sound. She still had a broken leg and fractures along some of her ribs, but she could walk with help, and her mind was sound. But she seemed...sad, somehow. She had told them that somehow Nova had broken into her room on that night, and they had fought. Hikaru had, obviously, lost, but Nova was prevented from killing her by Lantis' timely arrival. For some reason, she always looked so false when she said this, but for the time being, it was enough that she was alive, and the others didn't press.

"Actually," she said, speaking up for the first time in several minutes, "I am feeling a little weak. Maybe we could rest for a bit…?"

The reaction to her comment was instantaneous. In moments, she was propped up with pillows and blankets, comfortable in a large chair, and with Umi offering to fluff her pillows and make her tea. Hikaru, a little startled by the speed with which Umi had gotten everything done, smiled happily and accepted the drink.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Oh, she's alive!"

Eagle flung his arms over his head, thanking his lucky stars singly and by name. Then weariness overcame jubilation, and in complete bewilderment of feeling he collapsed back onto his pallet. Lantis, watching his reaction voicelessly, simply waited for Eagle to recover himself.

After a moment, the Autozam commander spoke again, his voice shaky.

"When…when will she come see me?"

Lantis shook his head, implying that not only did he not know the answer, but that he wasn't sure he wanted to give it. Eagle let the implications fly by him in the utter relief of these moments. Hikaru was alive! She was breathing! She hadn't gone and gotten herself killed before…

And there Eagle froze again, preferring the safer ground of questions as to Hikaru's wellbeing, of which he had many and none would be answered swiftly. He had no desire to inform Lantis as to his recent upheaval of feeling for the wounded Magic Knight. But Lantis was talking again, and Eagle's attention returned to him.

"Eagle, I might…I think…I believe I need some assistance."

Eagle's eyes widened. Lantis, not only stuttering, but asking for help?!? The thought was absurd.

"Eagle…" Lantis took a breath. He had recognized his own feelings long before this, but actually articulating them was difficult. Eagle watched his once-friend expectantly.

"Eagle, I think I am…I believe I may be in-"

BOOM!

The explosion rocked the chamber. Lantis was on his feet in an instant, already drawing his lightning-like sword and running out of the room.

"Lantis!" Eagle called.

"I will speak with you later. I need to find out-" And the rest of his words were cut off as the swordsman of Cephiro rushed up the hallway to the source of the disturbance.

Eagle, his hand still outstretched where he had tried to hold his friend back, make Lantis tell him what was wrong, finally let his arm drop, defeated. He had almost gotten back to that close camaraderie that he and Lantis had had all those years on Autozam. It was not as though they had ever been blood-brothers, but at the very least they had trusted each other. Now, though…now it was different. Now they were fighting for opposite sides in a war that could mean life or death for any number of people.

But even as Eagle thought these things, another, more desperate shadow seized him. His lungs squeezed together as suddenly his sickness made itself known. Horrible, wracking coughs tore his throat as his lungs were ripped out of his chest. On and on they went, terrible things, dry and hacking. Minutes passed, interminable in the horrid pain of his illness. Blood spattered his hands as he tried to cover his mouth, to keep the wrenching coughs within his body, to keep from coughing his lungs out.

And finally, when he thought he could bear no more, the coughing eased, and the metal band 'round his chest loosened, and he could breathe.

Eagle collapsed onto his bed, weariness claiming his mind. He lay down on the hard pallet, his eyes drifting shut even as he moved, and unconsciousness, desperately needed after the excitement of the past few days, finally claimed him.

He dreamed.

It was the same as it had been. He was in a room filled with water, with a great door in one side of it and a pillar of light in the center of the room. The door led to somewhere he desperately wanted to be. However, he was unable to move, because he was chained to the floor. His chains were oddly colored, reminding one of the bright red of blood. He could just reach the light in the center of the room. He wanted to get to the light, and it was in his quest for the light that he had found this room. But during his quest, he knew he had found out about this glorious chamber, just beyond the great door, and now he could not help but wish to get to it.

He knew that from where he stood there was a choice: He could try to get to the door, and the light would disappear forever, or he could get to the light, and his chance to open the door would be gone. He desperately wanted the light, and the chains would be gone if he could get to it. But the longing for what was in the chamber was growing greater by the second, and he could hardly contain it. However, he knew that if he went to the chamber, the chains would drag him down into the water, and he would only be in the chamber for a moment.

So he stood there, unsure, unknowing, not even breathing in an attempt to somehow discover the right answer.

Then, suddenly, a large shadow appeared. First it seemed to hover over the light, guarding it somehow, and then it shifted over to the doorway, and Eagle felt it's anger burn against him. All because the commander wanted to go to the doorway. But the shadow was also light, on one side, and Eagle saw the light and realized how good it was. It only looked shadowed from his side of the chamber. So Eagle realized that if he fought his way to the chamber, and through the shadow, he would hurt this light, and that in turn would hurt him, and he did not want that.

But his desire for the thing in the chamber was growing stronger than ever, and soon Eagle feared that chains or no chains, shadow or no shadow, he would simply have to have whatever it was.

And just when he was about to move, for the light or the chamber, he didn't know…

He awoke.

He jerked up in the small pallet, staring around himself wildly for a moment before realizing his surroundings. Then he sat back, breathing hard, trying to resettle himself.

He knew what some of the things in his dream were: the light was the Pillar, the chains his illness. If he had the power of the Pillar, he could heal himself. But he did not know, did not want to know what the chamber represented, or what the shadow was.

He did not know the meaning of his dream.

But now, he could not bear to find out.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Sooooo…………any guesses as to what Eagle-love is dreaming about? Ooh! Ooh! I know!

And you should to. It was pretty, obvious, I admit……but I wanted it to be. To point out how very upset Eagle must be to not be truthful with himself. Even when he can admit he's dying, he can't admit he's in a one-sided love…..

Or is it one-sided? Hikaru hasn't had the chance to say which one she loves, yet. And that scene in the prison chamber was a little bit of a give-away…..perhaps we will have little redheaded Eagles running around the castle next year!

Ohohoho! Read on, dear reviewer! We shall see what we shall see! Hmhmhmm!

Oh, and do please review! Your comments are incredibly encouraging. I can't even thank you all enough!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!


End file.
